1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of gas cooking appliances and, more particularly, to incorporating a louvered burner baffle in a gas oven employing an electrical igniter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a gas cooking appliance, one or more burners are arranged in an oven cavity to develop the necessary heat for desired cooking operations. Typically, one burner element is arranged at the bottom of the oven cavity, perhaps under a false bottom, and another burner element is arranged atop the oven cavity, particularly for broiling purposes. Generally, a baffle plate is utilized to disperse the heat generated in connection with operation of the burner element. Often times, the oven cavity is coated with a heat resistant material, such as porcelain.
In order to initiate combustion of gases delivered to one or more of the burner elements, an igniter is typically mounted adjacent the burner element. In mounting the igniter, care must be taken to prevent the igniter from blocking a combustion airflow to the burner element. In addition, it is possible for the porcelain, if exposed to direct heat from the igniter, to craze and chip. The porcelain that chips can actually fall down into the oven cavity, perhaps even into food being cooked therein.
Obviously, the need for adequate combustion air must be addressed, along with the potential for any falling of porcelain chips. With respect to the latter, once such approach concerns employing an aluminized top panel within a porcelain coated oven cavity to protect the coating. Regardless of this known prior art, there still exists a need in the art for an arrangement which enhances the combustion of gas for a burner element having an associated baffle in a coated oven cavity, minimizes the potential for crazing of the coating material, and prevents any coating material from falling into food placed in the oven cavity.